


You do not think on….?

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: You do not think on...? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: How easily a world can shatter…Sam simply had a question and it had Deans whole believe running down the pipe… ;PFinally!!!





	You do not think on….?

**Author's Note:**

> No Story, no ...anything....  
> Slight smut...
> 
> As usual no native, no Beta... ^^!

You do not think on….? SPN FF 12.02.2018

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„You do not think on fucking him?... You don’t?!”  
Dean looked terrified at the information he was getting out of that awkward conversation.  
He needed to adjust to that, he needed to process.  
There were too many things at once he couldn’t handle…

\----

This night the dark blond hunter was restless, confused and irritated as the Angel is slightly knocking. At least that is something Dean is still insisting on, even though Castiel almost ever gets the allowance to step in…  
It is no difference this time as the older Winchesters is giving his permission in an annoyed growl.

They had created that weird interaction over some years now.  
Cass had his own room but more often the Angel was finding his rest on the small space Dean was offering on his bed.  
It had been awkward at first but the Hunter had decided it was the more comfortable solution then being watched all night, it had driven him crazy.  
Since their compromise about that, Cass was often joining the hunter, lying next to him and staring at the ceiling, oddly comfortable with the human this close, Dean had figured.  
And over some time the older Winchester had gotten used to that arrangement as well.  
Now he even catching himself, at some times, missing the slightly cooler body in his back.

But today he felt insecure about it, nervous and distracted from his waiting sleep.  
Although the Angel didn’t show any different behaviour it was making Dean mad that he simply couldn’t get to sleep this way, not tonight.  
He finally turned and watched the Heavenly Creature in it’s earthly vessel.  
The older Winchester supported his head on his hand and stared. He needed to think about something, it was important but Dean couldn’t tell why it was nagging at him that much…

\---

Hell, what did it matter that Sam and he once in a while used the other ones hand while jerking off, that Sam sometimes dipped in one or two fingers while Dean stroked his own dick, or that the dark blond did nip at his brother cock just a bit to get him going and pushing him over the edge…  
Relieving stress was healthy…  
But that was different.  
Hand jobs, kind of blow jobs between siblings, that was something Dean could deal with, for different reasons, but a full fuck,… that was something else, and it wasn’t even what Sam had asked for…  
It somehow was worse and Dean couldn’t understand why. 

He had been irritated, had shrugged his shoulders and frowned at it as if it was nothing to bother about at all, but now…  
Dean looked at the Angel, who was still waiting for permission while he was standing close to his small heater on the left side of the hunters Cell like private room.

Castiel didn’t react to any of what the dark blond was doing, oddly enough it was one of the Winchesters condition for the Celestial being to be allowed to stay in here.  
Dean tapped with his finger on his cheek, still looking the other mans body up and down, who was looking back but not saying anything.

No, Dean couldn’t get it what Sam would found in this dorky guy and just thinking about it felt so wrong…  
And all of it, the Hunter grumbled slightly, because his Brother had asked him something that had never been on the dark blonds agenda, well not until today…  
…Because his ‘little’ Sammy had asked him for permission, for permission to make a move on Cass…

\----

Once again Dean stared at the motionless dark haired right next to him, who was still waiting for the dark blond Winchester to move.  
He couldn’t get it…  
“Why?...” The hunter finally questioned aloud.  
It wasn’t the only question he had in mind.  
Dean also was wondering when Sam had started to have interest in men at all…, when had it slipped his attention…? And he wasn’t counting some light fondling in times of need, as having interest in men at all…  
And why was Sam asking him if he could have Cass…?  
Cass was not his. Dean was confused as he moved to make space for the Angel to lay down as usual, next to him…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was staring at the ceiling, his arms crossed behind his head.  
He had thought for Dean to be way more…, shocked, angry, denying…? The younger Winchester wasn’t sure.  
But at least he had expected any kind of reaction, but so far, nothing.  
Dean had been a bit more subdued for the rest of the day but otherwise there was not much different.  
The older one had prepared their dinner, had cleaned his gun’s, now and then looked after Cass wandering around the bunker, and he even had participated in some urgent researches that might come in handy sometimes.  
Dean had been ‘normal’, well Dean normal but still, and truth be told, that was terrifying.

Sam turned on his pillow, punching it in form before laying down back, now staring at the door and the dimmed light, shining though beneath, coming from the hallway.

There was a fond smile on the hunters face as he remembered when this awkward and unconventional, forbidden and intriguing, new sensation, his want had started.  
It surely wasn’t immediately…, Sam thought…  
It had been slowly….  
Both men had their reasons, Sam knew.  
And he was very clear about the fact that he had hesitated at first, which left the Angel out of his personal surrounding.

The Hunter further watched the Hall light, remembering Castiel’s shadow being out there, guarding the door for no reasons…

\----

It had started slightly whenever Dean was away, noticeable death, turned Demon or anything else that only could happen in the Winchesters way of work and that had the brothers separated somehow. After they had Cass in their life it had left one of the Brothers in his care under those circumstances. Sometimes it was Dean, mostly though, but sometimes it was Sam who was left with the Heavens warrior…

Often at those times, Sam had struggled sleeping and Cass had mostly stand in front of the closed door of the younger one, always feeling responsible to watch the left brother until, either Dean would be back or just forever…  
The Angel was counting both of the humans to his flock now and each of them had, more than once, asked for him to keep an eye on the other.

However the Angel being so persistent on guarding the door, by staying on the outside all the time had driven Sam nuts.  
That god damn shadow of the man had been there, every time he had wake, and it always had triggered the Hunter alarm, telling him to fight the potential threat…  
It wasn’t helping that Shadows and every thing that had to do with it were something that had spooked the otherwise, more or less fearless Hunter, since his Childhood days…  
Therefore, to feel save again and not get a heard attack in the end, he had made a similar arrangement with the Angel, like Dean had done, just years ago…

So while Dean was away, Sam on his own and Cass around, the Angel had shared a bed with the younger Winchester.  
Later though, he/Sam had also stepped in whenever his Brother had one of his stubborn, angry periods, when he was locking the Angel out and not talking or even looking at Castiel to directly show him his displease with some of the blue eyed’s Behaviours.  
Sam hadn’t mind and simply allowed their friend in, a bit because he was feeling pity with the Angel walking the whole bunker over and over again, and/or standing in front of his Brothers room like a kicked out dog.  
Some times he even expected Castiel to scratch at the door right the next moment, which of course he never did.

Sam smiled at that thought, which was still something that could happen he guessed.

The closed agreement was a benefiting one for both of them.  
And on the on the contrary to Cass and Dean’s arrangement, the Angel was not supposed to be silent or immovable when he was around Sam.  
Which had Castiel wondered more than once, but both men had used these opportunities to talk, to discuss stuff or simply with small talking, a concept that was still foreign to their Angel friend, which had Sam amused with Cass tries and helped him with his sleeping problematic.  
He had become very fond of having the Angel around, and Sam had not expected it to get that far.

Yes he liked the dark haired around, the way he sees things, he acted sometimes so innocent and sometimes simply stupid had the younger Winchester helped out of his dark thoughts to some degree. He was not sure how but Cass had shown him, without probably knowing it, that the world had been worth to stay, that there still could be hope and the Angel had constantly remember, not only Sam, that their life was counting and that it was important, that they were important and worth fighting for, worth being loved.  
Well he hadn’t said it that way but Sam was looking at it like that.

And the moment he had thought that Cass for real was about to die, the moment he had told them that he was loving them, both of them, Sam had understand.  
And the tall hunter had made a decision. He didn’t wanted to wait anymore…  
There wouldn’t be a happy ever after for Hunters like them.  
There wouldn’t be the bright light at the horizon that would lift them into a magical world were every thing was fine, where they would be able to life happily ever after…  
They had declined Heaven once before and they would do it again…

It had cost the younger Winchester more than bravery to ask his brother if he would be allowed to make a move at their Angel.  
It seemed odd in itself but Sam could not deny, even though Dean didn’t get it on his own, that there was a connection between Castiel and his own Caretaker and Brother…

What gets him back to the not happened reaction he had got from the older Sibling.  
Well, Dean had kind of made fun as usual and Sam was still a bit pissed that his Brother had made it about Sex immediately.  
But that always had been the dark blonds way of coping with situations to emotional connected for him to process them right away.  
Sam knew it would take some time for Dean to get his head around it…

\----

“NO!!!” The room door slammed open as Dean more or less kicked it, almost falling in his hurry to enter.

Sam jumped up at the unexpected attack, immediately reaching for his gun and failing as the older Hunter was still moving in his momentum.  
Dean was fast enough to hit the Brothers bed before some weapons were pulled.

\----

“You…ok?” Sam looked worried as he had calmed enough to concentrate on the situation.

“no…” Dean actually whimpered.  
“I can not allow you to hit on him…”  
As the green eyes looked up, they showed apologies and anger at the same time, it confused Sam but he waited for his Brother to get to the point he obviously had on his mind.  
But Dean staid silent and Sam needed to push on it, wanted or not.

“Why?” He managed as casual as possible.  
But his brother turned away and folded his hands, leaning on his knees as he sat down next to the younger one.

“…you… You should have asked me first…!” Dean let out in a mix of guild and anger and once again, apology.  
Sam got only more confused.  
“…I did…” He stated matter of fact.  
But the dark blond shook his head, nervously grabbing for his short hair, his hand running through it in an annoyed gesture as Sam wasn’t to understand.  
As he was speaking again, Dean was looking at his brother.  
“…not for Cass…”  
“…you should have asked, for me…” It was obvious how the older Hunter struggled to stay calm and focused enough to get out those words that obviously had been hidden in his mind for a long time, Sam mused…  
…and suddenly smiled, even chuckled amused…

“You’re an asshole!...” Sam stated again, a matter of fact, his hand already reaching for Deans irritated face.  
“And a dumbass…!” The dark haired went on as he pulled his brother in, forcefully and desperate, colliding their lips, for the first time ever…

\-------------

“…..dean…..hng……” Sam moaned as his brother slowly went in, pushing deeper.  
“…..y..ou…ok?” Dean breathed, he was as gentle as possible although this was new and overwhelming, he wasn’t sure if Sammy was ok. But the younger one looked up, heavily breathing himself, but slightly smiling and nodding at it.  
“..move….” He begged subdue.  
Dean blushed at the view and leaned down to kiss his sibling. Lovingly, eager, he tried to distract the younger one as he fully slit into his Sammy’s heat. Filling him up and moaning, in unison with his Brother, at the incredible sensation both were having right now.

The first trusts were hesitant, just a slight try of possibilities and of course the other ones reaction.  
It didn’t take long though for both to give up on the restrain and carefulness.  
None of them a virgin and able to take a damn whole lot…

“Fuck…” Dean cursed slamming in fast and steady while holding to Sam’s bend knees.  
The way the dark haired flushed, how he curved his spine, how he threw back his head, it was god damn awesome...!  
Dean decided as he nudged in balls deep, coming to a hold and staying as deep as possible.  
He was only watching the muscles dancing on his Siblings build and perfected body. Deans calloused hands were strongly kneading the broad chest as he leaned in, sloppily kissing Sam’s parted lips as he started his hammering rhythm again.

“..DEAN…!” Sam clawed to his Brothers back, his nails leaving traces that would burn for days and the dark blond loved it.  
The hunters breathing mixed as Dean fastened his thrusts simultaneously sealing their lips once again, taking the air, blocking it, adding the feeling of a bit risk to an already forbidden act.

But to have Sam impaled and spread open like that was a fucking epiphany. In his few left clear thoughts Dean was wondering how he could have waited for that for this long, and he moaned, feeling his Brothers tunnel clenching at his Dick.

“AAhng….DEAhh……nn…” Sam gasped as his brother leaned in holding their body together, completely covering the other one, holding to Sam’s shoulders to pull him even closer, to get even deeper, to become one, to inflict pain.

“Yes…do it…” Dean groaned deeply as he felt Sam squirming, shivering at the overwhelming stimulation.  
The younger Hunters long limbs seemed to snack around Dean, holding him in place with a strength that was unexpected and so hot.

“…COme,…Baby brother…, Come….” The dark blond moaned close to the edge himself as his green locked with Sam’s eyes, shortly before the dark haired spasmed in a silent scream, his hot load painting both of their stomachs and a bit of Deans chest.  
They were still holding close to each other while Dean rode ‘his’ Sammy’s orgasm out.  
And he was still not letting go as he started another rhythm, devilish grinning at the surprised and still overwhelmed Face before him.  
It was a chaste kiss that became a lewd one pretty quickly as Sam got rocked in his Brothers arms while Dean was chasing for his own orgasm and finally relieving oneself, buried deep within a loosened and compliant Sam who was still forcefully holding to the butch body above.

Dean was still slowly moving as their foreheads leaned together, as they rested onto each other, panting and sweating as they get back from the high, drowning in the afterglow…  
Gentle kisses takes turn with deep, emotional ones, hands were hovering all over the heated, muscled body’s…touching, caressing the other close relative.

It didn’t matter…  
Sam smiled softly, his Brother still buried deep within.  
“…It took you for ever…” He joked and Dean grimaced, it was nothing he wanted to think about now…  
He growled a bit and Sam pulled him in for another kiss to make up for the teasing, his hands softly, adoringly caressing the older ones cheeks before he put a bit distance between them. 

“…I still want to have Cass in this…” Sam stated, a slight jerk on his lips as he watched Deans eyes widen and his lower half twitching with the last left strength…

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel would never fully understand Humans. Definitely not, the Angel was sure.  
He had looked as Dean had got up all of a sudden, leaving his bed and room as if to get into a fight of some kind.

It was confusing sometimes to live among those creatures.  
The Angel had already settled for the night, already make himself comfortable for the hours he would stay in some kind of meditation, enjoying the warmth of the Human body next and the buzzing and pulsating of the humans soul.  
It was something Castiel had started to accept as a replacement from the Energy and connection he had been used in heaven.  
With fascination the Angel had figured over years that both Winchesters were different in their tone.  
Their souls, although equally bright, they were singing differently and Cass loved both songs.

He had get accustomed with the way the Humans Energy was calling for him, it made being on earth feeling less lonely and it was a way to compensate to the missing connection he had with all of his Siblings.

But Humans, his Hunters in specific seemed restless so often, unsteady even in times of recharging.  
Cass didn’t like that. It was like a sudden interruption of a private moment, a break within a needed intimacy.

He didn’t understand humans, Cass repeated in his mind, as he made his way to Sam’s room, he would lay with someone tonight, one way or the other…

 

To be continued…?

___________________________________________________________________________


End file.
